Second Skin
by M14Mouse
Summary: When he returned his sister to her original body, he was relieved. He forgot a little thing called boys. But really…he shouldn't worry. His sister is made of steel after all.
1. Second Skin

Second Skin

By: M14Mouse

Summary; Edward tries to make it easier for his sister. He really did but she knew that he didn't understand

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Al flexed her new hand….her very big metal hand. Her new hand was so…so big. She didn't know what to think about it. Her hands were so small. Big brother said that she has pixie fingers. Not anymore. Her hands were so huge. She could easily pick something and crush it with her bare hands. It frightened her that she had that power now. Sure, she had her alchemy. It was different when she crushed rock and wood with her bare hands.

Another thing was…she was so tall. Every time that she would walk into a room, she would tower over everyone. She and big brother were the same height before it happened. Sometimes, little kids had to look up at her but this was different. People would give her the strangest looks when they look up at her. It was a mixture of awe and a tiny bit of fear. It left her feeling uncomfortable. She wanted to make herself as small as possible. It was kind of hard when her new body was so big. She couldn't curl into a ball or hide in a corner.

Everyone moves out of the way when she goes through the hallways…even walking down the street.

She stuck out like a sore thumb.

And she hated it.

What she was bothered by the most is everyone thought she was male with the few expectations. Winry and Granny knew of course. She always got the impression that Ms. Riza knew as well. She hated to see the looks of pity on their faces.

She knew that it was the armor. Her big brother had to use what he had. It wasn't like there was a female knight armor lying around. She knew that he felt bad about it too. At least, he apologized at least every other week. She had to tell him constantly that she wasn't mad about that. The armor was the only thing available. How could she fault him in his grief? She would have probably done the same thing in his place.

The biggest shock was her name. Since her new body was male, she had to change it. It was hard at first. In the beginning, she wouldn't answer to her new name. Her new male name…Alphonse. Big Brother said that mother would have chosen that name for him if she was a boy. She never knew that and treasured the name because it was their mother's choice.

Most of all, she felt that she was losing her identity….just a little bit at a time. She felt hollow and carved out. She felt that she was losing out to a person that even exists.

Her big brother…bless him. He continued to try so hard. In private, he called her by her real name. He would talk about the times before Mom died. He would talk about the adventures the three of them would have. It would bring fond memories but it would hurt so much.

But she kept it to herself.

She didn't want cause her big brother anymore pain. She worried that he doesn't sleep enough as is. She developed a second identity…a second skin. She will play Alphonse for now. At all, he was a part of her. They were the same…the same books and kittens, of course.

One day...she hoped to shred this second skin.

And become her again.

End

A/N: This series of stories is from a challenge that I wrote for over on LJ. It has four parts and will be post every other week. Read and Review if you wish.


	2. No Need for Sorrys

No Need For Sorrys.

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Everytime he sees his sister, he wants to say he is sorry. Companion piece to Second Skin

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

FMA Fic Prompt: Plead

Love bingo prompt: In Your Eyes

Every time that they are alone, Edward wanted to say he was sorry because he could see how miserable she was like this. She tried to put on a happy face on for him. But he knew better. She was miserable in that suit of armor that he put her soul in. He should have tried harder to find something else. But he panicked. He wanted his sister back now…not later. He didn't want to lose his only family member he had left.

He remembered the blind grief and endless sense of lost. He couldn't…and he wouldn't let his sister go. Not without a fight. He was willing to pay the cost on any terms and he did.

He would do again in a heart beat too.

He remembered that his mom often said that he reminded him of their dad. But his sister remained him so much of their mom that it wasn't even funny. Their mom was kind, loving, and gentle much like her. His sister didn't deserve this.

"Stop thinking," His sister's voice snapped him out of his thought.

His head snapped toward his sister, who towering over him.

"What?" He said.

"I can hear your thoughts from here, big brother," She said softly.

He sighed.

"You are miserable especially after today."

Today was awful. He watched his sister pretend that she was something she wasn't. Pretend that she was a he. Pretending to answering to a name that wasn't even hers. Pretending not to know what to do with her new body. It was difficult to watch.

His sister sighed and took a seat next to him.

"I was."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

He opened his mouth but she cut him off. She would give a look that she seemed to learn from Winry. Hell, it didn't matter that she was in an armor suit either.

"I don't like that I am in a suit of armor. I don't like that everyone thinks that I am a boy. But you shouldn't be sorry, big brother. Never be sorry about what you had to do. Please…," She pleaded.

He opened his mouth then shut it. God, even as a suit of armor, his sister still can give him that look. He bowed his head in defeat

"Okay…Okay…"

"You just can't wait to show everyone that you are really a girl."

"That too. Not run into any more ceilings. I swear that lady at the inn was going to kill us."

"I don't think that was you. I think that it had to do with Major Armstrong and the stairs."

"What did he do?" His sister asked.

"You don't want to know."

A silence filled the air between them.

"I have faith that you will get my body back and you will get your arm back."

He smiled at his sister. It made him feel wonderful that she had such faith in him.

He hoped that he didn't disappoint.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish


	3. Made of Steel

Made of Steel

By: M14Mouse

Summary: When he returned his sister to her original body, he was relieved. He forgot a little thing called boys. But really…he shouldn't worry. His sister is made of steel after all.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Edward just glared.

Sometimes, he would fold his arms and glare too.

He wasn't very good at it yet because everyone was ignoring him. There was every boy or creepy old guy that kept hitting on his sister. He couldn't anything because a) they were at a party and b) he didn't have his powers anymore. So, the only thing he could do was glared at them. Of course, his excuse was that he just didn't have enough practice since his little sister was a giant metal suit of armor.

She could handle herself quite well back then

Well, she could handle herself once she got up and around again.

Right now, she isn't. She is still in a wheelchair. She still was too skinny. The clothes still hang off her body like they were too big. Everyone still stares at her like she was still some piece of armor.

But what was worse was the whispers and the little remarks like he made some mistake.

His sister wasn't some mistake.

He was about to tell everyone in a lot of words that shouldn't be heard by children until his sister touched his shoulder.

"My name is Aisha Eric and my big brother did not make a mistake. He did what was necessary. If you have a problem with it, you can take it up with me," Aisha said in a calm voice.

As a big brother, he couldn't be proud to see a bunch of soldiers moved to silence. Although, they might be moved to silence because she was nearly naked expect for his jacket.

The silence broke when Armstrong approached and bowed at Ally.

"Of course, milady. There is no doubt in anyone's minds that you are who you say you are. If anyone has any problems, I will deal with it accordingly," Armstrong said.

Ally just smiled.

"Thank you, Armstrong. Now…if you excuse me…I really think I need to sit down for a moment," His little sister said.

He was so caught off guard by his sister's smile that he almost missed catching her before she fell.

God, he missed seeing her smile.

But right now, he wished his sister would stop smiling because it is making it worse. He knew this farewell party was a bad idea especially since he got invited. The Prince…no…The Jerk Emperor was flirting with his sister.

He moved over to say something but he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Riza standing behind him.

"She can handle this situation, Edward," Riza said.

He glanced back over at his sister.

"But…." He said as he returned his attention back to Riza.

"Watch," She said as he turned back around.

He was really glad that he did because he watched as the Jerk's face turned red then pale with his sister's words.

It was kind of scary because she was doing it with a smile on her face. She leaned over and patted the jerk's cheek. Finally, the jerk scrambled to get away from his sister.

Okay, what did she say to him?

"Word of advice, stand and glare a little close will help keep the boys away at least for a little while"

That wasn't good advice. That was terrible advice. Boys aren't going to be around his little sister until she was like…40 or something.

He moved away from Riza and moved to his sister's side.

"What did you say to him, Ally?" He said.

"Oh, nothing, big brother," His sister said with a smile.

His sister may be still bounded to a chair and still looked like a walking skeleton. Underneath, it all, this proved all along what he knew what his little sister was.

She was made of steel.

End

A/N: I might add another chapter to this story from Al's POV being a girl again. I just don't know yet but as it stands, this story is completed. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
